One popular way of carrying a baby is to carry the baby on the chest using a front-worn baby carrier. FIG. 1 (Prior Art) is a perspective view of a popular front-worn baby carrier 1 called the BABYBJORN Baby Carrier. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,490,620, to Bergqvist, assigned to Baby Bjorn AB, of Stocksund, Sweden. Baby carrier 1 includes two padded straps 2 and 3 and a child carrying pouch 4. The two straps cross over each other in the middle of the back of the wearer. Strap 2 extends over the right shoulder 5 and crosses over to the left side of the body behind the back of the wearer, and then extends around the left side of the midriff of the wearer, and then attaches to the child carrying pouch 4 in the vicinity of the stomach of the wearer. Similarly, strap 3 extends over the left shoulder 6 and crosses over to the right side of the body behind the back of the wearer, and then extends around the right side of the midriff of the wearer, and then attaches to the child carrying pouch 4 in the vicinity of the stomach of the wearer. Baby carrier 1 has arm openings through which the arms of the baby extend, as well as leg openings through which the legs of the baby extend.
FIG. 2 (Prior Art) is a perspective view of a baby 7 being carried in front-worn baby carrier 1. Baby 7 is shown in the inward-facing position. The baby's head is being supported by the neck rest portion of pouch 4. The baby's legs are hanging down through the leg openings, and the baby's bottom is being supported by the base of pouch 4. Although not illustrated here, baby 7 can also be carried in an outward-facing position such that the back of the baby's head rests on the wearer's chest. The neck-rest upper portion of pouch 4 can be folded down so that the baby can look out to the front. Although the Baby Bjorn type of baby carrier is described here, there are numerous other similar types and brands of front-worn baby carriers available on the market today.
As is evident from FIG. 2, the arms and legs of a baby in a front-worn baby carrier extend out from the warmth of the pouch. In cool or cold conditions, the baby's arms and legs can get cold. Moreover, the top of the baby's head is exposed. In very cold weather, the insulation provided by the pouch 4 may not be enough even for unexposed portions of the baby's body. A small baby blanket is therefore desired that can be used to cover the baby when the baby is being carried in a front-worn baby carrier.
One such blanket designed for use with a front-worn baby carrier is called the Cozy Topper. This baby blanket is available from Mugwumps of Lodi, Calif. The blanket is basically a fleece sack having a pair of ribbon straps and a flap. The sack is kept in place around the baby's body by wrapping the ribbon straps around the shoulder straps of the baby carrier. The ribbon straps are secured in place using Velcro. The Cozy Topper is loose fitting. The Cozy Topper is advertized as providing plenty of room for the baby to move around inside the sack, whether the baby is facing inward or outward. The top rim of the opening of the sack has an elastic member so that the opening constricts around the baby. The flap, which extends from the front rim of the sack, can be tucked around the baby's head or shoulders. To keep the baby's head warm, a separate matching fleece hat is provided.
A more elegant and more adjustable alternative baby blanket for use with a front-worn baby carrier is desired.